Yet Another Weasley
by Wile
Summary: A Weasley is being born.


Disclaimer: HP and all affiliated characters belong to JKR.

* * *

Nobody was more surprised than Molly and Arthur Weasley when they learned that there was to be yet another Weasley brought into the world. At first everyone was sure it was bound to be Bill and Fleur's child, but that was not the case. No, Arthur and Molly would be adding yet another child to their already large clan. And so it was, on a stormy night in London, the family (and a few select guests) was crowded in a waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital waiting for news of the birth of the next Weasley.

"Pay up wittle Wonny-kins," Fred teased his younger brother.

"We're not letting you off easy," George added.

Ron begrudgingly handed over two galleons to his brothers. "It was a stupid bet anyway. How was I suppose to know Bill and Fleur were waiting to have children. It's not like we could have predicted it would be Mum and Dad." He made a face at the thought.

"You're just upset you didn't win," George replied, smiling.

"Just be glad the stakes weren't any higher. You'd be working at the shop to pay off the debt," Fred said.

"Why didn't we do that?" George asked his twin. They both shrugged.

Ron walked away from his brothers and sat next to his best friend. "Harry, remind me to never make a bet with them again. It's the third time in a week that I've lost to them."

Harry smiled at Ron's gloominess. "Cheer up, Ron. At least they didn't make you lick the shop floors clean like they said they would."

"It's only because Mum would never have let them get away with it."

Hermione and Ginny squeezed between the boys as they sat down. "Ron, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Hermione, has Ron ever learned a lesson easily?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"He wouldn't have gotten through Hogwarts if it hadn't been for my help," she responded.

"Hey!" came the hurt reply. Harry just looked over the girls at Ron. "Well, okay, maybe not," he conceded.

Bill suddenly spoke loudly. "You know, I remember when Ron and Ginny were born. Fred and George were jealous."

"Hey!" "Were not!" they exclaimed.

Charlie smiled at them. "Do you remember when they were born?"

The twins looked at each other. "Well, no."

"Of course you wouldn't. You were practically babies yourself."

"Oh yeah," they said as if they should have thought of it.

Ron laughed at his brothers. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other.

Hermione said, "Well, I feel privileged to be here." Ginny hugged her.

"You and Harry are practically family. It's only right you're here."

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said.

The evening drew on as the family conversed amongst themselves as they waited. Harry looked up and noted the ceiling that reflected the night sky. The full moon occasionally peeked through the storm clouds. It reminded him of the night he faced Voldemort for the last time. Ron did not remember a thing from it, mercifully.

: P

"_Ron, look out!"_

_A flash of lightening filled the night sky. Harry looked over to find his friend laying on the ground, disoriented. Ron looked up. "Who are you?"_

"_Hermione!" She ran over to her fallen friend. "I think, I think he's . . ."_

"_Harry, he's been obliviated," Hermione said coolly. "I'll stay. You need to go after Voldemort before he gets away." Harry nodded and ran off after his enemy._

: P

"Hey, you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Harry said, bringing himself back to the present. "Oh, yeah. I was just . . ."

"Remembering that night. I know. Me too."

They sat in silence until a very excited Arthur Weasley burst through the door several moments later. "It's a girl! We've got a new baby girl!"

Everyone started hugging everyone else in excitement.

"Hermione, I have a baby sister!" Ginny squealed as she grabbed her friend.

Slowly the initial euphoria began to abate and the group filed out of the waiting room towards Molly's room. One by one they were allowed in to see the child and congratulate the couple. When it was Hermione's turn, she pulled a small box out of her pocket and charmed it back to it's original size.

"I was shopping with my parents in London and saw this in the window of a toy shop. I, uh, I thought you might like it for your new child." She handed the box to Arthur. He opened it and pulled out a small stuffed unicorn. Immediately, the baby girl reached for it. He moved it closer and the girl clutched the little horn firmly.

"I think that means she likes it. Thank you Hermione," Arthur said.

"Yes, thank you," Molly added.

Hermione smiled. "If you ever need a baby sitter, I'm sure I could pry myself away from Hogwarts long enough to do it. Merlin knows I could use a break from time to time."

"We'd love to have you, Hermione. And it still amazes me that you managed to get Severus to settle down. Anyone who could do that certainly needs a break from time to time!" Molly responded.

Hermione smiled and gave Arthur a hug. "Congratulations."

Finally, an hour later, everyone had said their congratulations. "Well, Arthur, are you still as shocked as I am?"

"Always, Molly. Let's just be glad the rest of the children have moved on with their lives."

"Of course, having a few of them around from time to time would have its advantages. I don't suppose we could convince Ron or Ginny to come back home, even for a little while."

Arthur just smiled and looked at his new baby daughter in his wife's arms. He was still in complete and utter shock over the whole thing, and he was pretty sure he would be for quite some time.

The End

* * *

Hideaway challenge response; must include:

a baby being born

someone getting obliviated

a full moon

a unicorn

the winning of money

must be post Hogwarts


End file.
